


Harmless Little Drops

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Rain, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine and Marius hold very different views on the weather, and it begins a running joke between them.</p>
<p>
  <em>(This piece was written partially as a birthday present for <a href="http://heysaumensch.tumblr.com">Katy</a>, and was loosely inspired by a performance by Danielle Hope and Jamie Ward.)</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Little Drops

             “Are you coming along or not?”

             Éponine didn’t wait for Marius’ response, breezing past him into the streets, her feet skipping over a loose stone as though by second nature, not pausing as the door slammed in the wind and the sound of Marius’ footsteps littered the path behind her in his effort to catch up.

             “I told you I was coming!” Marius’ voice was full of the same irritatingly endearing reproach that came with nearly every response to her losing patience with him, and sighing, she slowed her pace just enough for him to match her speed.

             “You always take too long getting ready!” She laughed as Marius ducked out of range of her hand and ran a hand through his hair.

             “It’s unmanageable!” Marius pulled a face and tugged on an errant curl. “I can’t do a single thing with it!”

             “Maybe you should get it cut then?”

             Marius sighed aloud. “You know I can’t afford that, ‘Ponine.”

             Éponine grinned. “I could do it for free?” When he pulled up short and stared at her in a mixture of horror and genuine contemplation, she shook her head and started walking again.

             A mere moment later, there was the pattering of footsteps behind her, followed by Marius’ voice again. “Where are we going?”

             Glancing over her shoulder, Éponine allowed a smirk to steal across her features. “Post.”

             “But the post is…the other way.” Éponine could hear the confused frown in Marius’ voice, and shaking her head, kept walking, leaving him to trail along behind her until she stopped.

             Turning on him suddenly, she looked him over. “Time.”

             “What?”

             “Do you have the time?”

             Immediately fumbling in his pocket for the watch that Courfeyrac had insisted on loaning him, he held it out for her to examine, and her eyes flickering over the watch face, she nodded briskly and snapped it shut before starting off again with Marius at her heels, seemingly unconscious, at least for the moment, of the fact that Courfeyrac’s watch rested in the girl’s pocket.

             When they stopped again, this time in a narrow alleyway, he glanced skyward at a lone dark grey cloud drifting overhead. “Looks like rain.”

             “Mmn.” Éponine hummed a response, her brow furrowed as she trained her attention on the intricate pattern of echoing sound that her knuckles rapped into a nearby drain pipe.

             No sooner had the last tap echoed away into silence, but a small, filthy face leaned out from a window not far above her head. Leaning up, she passed a small envelope from her blouse to the boy’s hand and whispered a set of intricate instructions to him, forcing him to repeat them back to her before letting him go.

             Retreating back into the street, she took off again, this time back towards their starting point, the low rumble of thunder no more than background noise. It wasn’t until she heard Marius calling her name that she stopped and turned to see him standing under a café awning, his face a mask of anxiety as he watched her pace a little ways towards him, standing in the pouring rain, arms spread as if to ask why he wasn’t following her.

             “What are you doing? You’ll catch cold!”

             His forehead creasing, he leaned a little ways out from under the awning, his arm outstretched to her, and grinning, she darted forward, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out into the street with her, laughing at the look of mild panic that crossed his features as the first drops of rain hit him.

             “ _’Ponine_!”

             “What?” She laughed again, her hair soaked through by the same rain that was threatening to plaster Marius’ curls to his head. “It’s just a little rain – it can’t hurt us, you know.” She tugged his hand. “Now are you coming or what?”

             Marius opened his mouth as if to protest, but then shut it again, a smile stealing across his face as he took off after her, his the soles of his shoes hitting the paving stones just barely out of synch with the fall of the rain on the rooftops.


End file.
